From Death to Life (And Back Again)
by Count Mallet
Summary: AU One-shot. Maul - convinced nothing, and nobody, can stand in the way of his plans for galactic domination - finds himself in an improbable lightsaber duel. This is an alternate ending of sorts for "The Lawless." Rated Teen for a lightsaber duel ending with a death. Inspired by a brainstorm. [S24-F18-O10]


_**From Death to Life (And Back Again).**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

* * *

**Spoiler Alert:** This is an alternate ending for Season 5, Episode 16, _The Lawless_.

* * *

"Go check on our ruler. See if he has an update on Kenobi's whereabouts," Maul sneered.

"As you wish," Savage replied with a small grunt. He then left his brother alone.

Maul was quite pleased with himself. In a short time, he had assembled a motley cadre of villains. He was convinced nobody could stop him now – not the Jedi, not the Separatists, and not even his former master. Something else pleased Maul as well. After he murdered the former Duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze, he could sense anguish coming from Obi-Wan Kenobi. It appeared that the Jedi master was particularly vulnerable when helplessly witnessing a dear one die.

"_I'll have to remember that the next time we meet,"_ Maul thought to himself.

Suddenly, an irresistible force drove Maul to his knees. He groaned as he tried to remain upright. He tried to call out to Savage, but whatever this power was, it prevented him from speaking more than a whisper.

"What's happening to me?" Maul whispered to himself.

Just as quickly, he was standing upright again. However, he felt an odd presence. It felt eerily familiar, but he didn't recognize it.

"Somebody's going to stop you," a voice echoed in the darkness.

"Nobody can stop me! Not the Jedi, not this Dooku, not even you, whoever you may be!" Maul yelled defiantly.

"I'm sure going to try," the voice said as its owner emerged from the shadows.

"You... you can't be here. I watched you die. I killed you at Theed," Maul replied in disbelief.

"Yes, you did. But if you can cheat death, so can I," Qui-Gon Jinn stated calmly.

"I had my rage to keep me alive," Maul said.

"I had something far stronger. Something you will never understand," Qui-Gon replied.

"What, do tell, is that?" Maul asked angrily.

"Unconditional love … and being one with the Living Force," Qui-Gon said.

"Tommy rot!" Maul growled as he ignited his red lightsaber.

Qui-Gon calmly ignited a lightsaber as well.

"What happened to your other end?" Qui-Gon asked teasingly.

"I only need one blade to defeat you. But since you asked..." Maul replied before igniting the darksaber as well.

"Finally, a real challenge for a change," Qui-Gon said with a teasing smile.

Maul growled in anger and charged his adversary.

Qui-Gon anticipated his adversary's rage and used a high Force-jump to avoid the frenzied charge. He turned to face his enraged foe.

Before Maul could attack further Qui-Gon launched his own attack featuring the non-acrobatic elements of Ataru and some elements of Soresu.

"You... you're not predictable," Maul said in surprise.

"Neither are you, but that's what makes you predictable," Qui-Gon replied. He forced a blade lock and as Maul broke it, Qui-Gon nicked one of Maul's metallic legs.

"You will pay for that with your life!" Maul screamed.

"I already did," Qui-Gon replied.

Maul was so angered now that he give Qui-Gon a vicious kick with his metallic leg. Qui-Gon fell the ground holding himself. Maul responded with a lightsaber to Qui-Gon's throat.

"So, how shall I kill you this time? Will I run you up the gut again? Maybe through the heart so you can't come back again?" Maul asked rhetorically.

"I choose cresh … none of the above," Qui-Gon replied. He then Force-pushed Maul away long enough to regain his own footing and reignite his lightsaber. He took Maul off guard with Djem So strikes that seemed more in character for Anakin Skywalker than the formerly acrobatic Qui-Gon Jinn. Even Maul was taken aback.

Maul swung both his sabers frantically trying to regain the upper hand. Somehow, his formerly-departed foe parried every single blow before knocking the darksaber away. All Maul could do is look helpless as it extinguished itself and bounced away.

It would be the last thing he'd ever do.

Qui-Gon Jinn had enough time to execute a falling leaf maneuver and bisect Maul. This time, however, the slash started at maul's head and cut him in two up and down. There would be no way Maul would survive this fatal blow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi sensed a very unusual disturbance in the Force. It felt like Maul, but another strong presence was obvious as well. As much as he needed to escape Mandalore and return to the Jedi, he felt compelled to investigate this oddity.

As he returned to the palace, he prepared himself to face Maul again. He knew Maul would use everything he knew to wear down his own defenses and mental barriers. But this time, Obi-Wan told himself he would remain steadfast. Satine wouldn't want him hanging to his grief for her, after all.

Suddenly, he felt another disturbance in the Force. As he reached Maul's body he looked down in shock at the two halves at his feet.

"_Who could have possibly done this?"_ Obi-Wan asked himself. He wasn't sure if he should brace himself for an attack at the hands of an even more ruthless enemy.

"Obi-Wan, you probably should not have come back," Qui-Gon said gently.

Obi-Wan looked on in disbelief. How was it possible for his master to have a corporeal form again?

"Master? Is it really you?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"I had unfinished business to attend to, my former Padawan. But it's all over now. I can finally rest in true peace," Qui-Gon replied.

"I … don't understand," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm not sure how he survived, but I had to see to it he didn't live again. But enough about that. I never imagined my own student would be welcome on the Council. But obviously they saw something great in you that I never had the chance to see," Qui-Gon replied.

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan stated nervously. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was sure he'd be taken to the medical wing if he told the Council he saw and conversed with his long-dead master.

"Obi-Wan, I can't say much about the future, but I have a warning for you. Release yourself from the past and prepare for the future. The Jedi will find themselves divided soon, but you need to trust your own instincts and the Force as you feel it. Don't be afraid to make unpopular decisions," Qui-Gon implored his former student.

"I'm not sure what you mean, but I will trust your words, Master. Just as always," Obi-Wan promised.

"Good, Obi-Wan. But now, my job is truly done," Qui-Gon said before he faded into the Force once more.

Obi-Wan returned to his ship and pondered his master's cryptic message as he returned to Coruscant. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars characters & concepts. The story idea was my own.

**Author's Notes:** I've had some recent discussions about resurrected characters. So, I got the idea in my head to consider what might happen if a heroic character was resurrected for a change. So, Qui-Gon Jinn vs. Maul (Part II) came to be written. This is my way of pointing out how resurrecting previously-dead characters can be overused and problematic.

Please do not flame me for writing this. All other constructive feedback is welcome as always.

**Story Identifier: **S24-F18-O10. **Published: **2013-04-05.


End file.
